Play of children
by Melle Lune
Summary: nous sommes le trente octobre, c'est la veille d'Halloween. tout commence dans une école primaire...


Titre: Play of children

Auteurs : _T_suki-no-Shinigami

Série: Gundam wing et oui je fais un peut retour

Genre :UA, Shônen-aï, Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaires merci bien

Merci : Correction express de Killua11

Petite note : **BON ANNIVERSAIRE CAT !!!!!!**

Couple: Comme je reviens dans le GW bah… HeeroxDuo (pour pas changer)

**-Play of Children**

On était le trente octobre, c'était la veille de Halloween. Cette fête qui vient  
des Etats Unis où il y a toute une signification là bas. Ailleurs ça n'a pas la  
même signification, c'est un jeu, le plus souvent pour les enfants.

Nous étions donc le trente octobre, il faisait beau. Les feuilles commençaient  
à bien être tombées. L'Automne s'était bien installé dans la ville.  
Il est onze heures et demi, nous sommes dans une classe de maternelle. Les  
enfants étaient en train de dessiner, cinq ou six par table.

Tous concentrés sur leurs dessins.  
Les enfants étaient âgés de quatre à cinq ans, leur maîtresse leur avait demandé de dessiner ce à quoi leur faisait penser Halloween.

Heero Yuy était un petit garçon de cinq ans, fruit du mélange entre Japonais et Russe.  
A peine cinq ans et pourtant il abordait déjà un nid d'oiseau sur la tête. Ses  
yeux étaient d'une couleur bleue assez profonde et extrêmement rare. Il était  
haut comme trois pommes mais avait déjà un sacré répondant. Il n'avait pas  
beaucoup d'amis, n'accordant sa confiance qu'à peu de personnes. Son meilleur  
ami était Duo Maxwell, quatre ans, bientôt cinq. Un peu plus petit qu'Heero  
mais une joie de vivre à toute épreuve.  
Il était toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ses grands yeux couleur améthyste  
brillants de joie.  
Toujours plein de vitalité, sa natte le suivait partout dès son plus jeune âge.  
Heero avait d'ailleur cru que Duo était une fille au départ mais il avait vite  
compris son erreur.

Les deux amis étaitent à côté à la même table. Heero s'ennuyait un peu. Il avait fini son dessin depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il regardait autour de lui, tous les autres enfants étaient le nez penchés sur leur dessin.

Il soupira tournant la tête à sa gauche, Duo était en train de dessiner avec application, enfin le plus d'application que l'on peut avoir à quatre ans, bientôt cinq.

Le natté sentit le regard du métisse sur lui, il tourna la tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Heero lui en rendit un plus petit mais un tout de même ce qui n'arrive qu'à Duo. C'était le seul auquel « Heechan » comme le surnomait Duo, répondait à ses sourrires

-Tu dessines quoi ? Demanda le japonais

Le natté sourit un peu plus.

- Death (la mort juste au cas où)

Heero fonça les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi son ami paraissait tout content de dessiner la mort. En fait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le natté dessinait la mort.

Duo comprit que son ami, lui, n'avait pas saisi, il approcha ses mains de sa bouche pour pouvoir rire en silence.

Quand il eut fini de rire, le natté expliqua son dessin.

-C'est parce que dans mon pays Halloween c'est le jour des morts. Ils reviennent à sur terre donc, c'est comme si la mort et bah elle les laissait dire « coucou » à leur famille. C'est gentil moi je trouve.

Mais ici Halloween c'est pas ça. Tu crois qu'il y a plusieurs Halloween ? Demanda Duo avec sérieux

-Sûrement. Aquiesça le japonais

-Dis Heero !

-Hn ?

-Tu va faire Halloween demain ? Tu veux pas le faire avec moi ? C'est plus marrant si on va chercher les bonbons ensemble non ?

Le japonais réfléchissait, sa mère ne refuserait sûrement pas en plus elle travaillait et préferait certainement le savoir avec son ami et les parents de celui-ci que seul à la maison à s'ennuyer.

-Je vais demander à maman tout à l'heure

-Chouette !

Le natté était tout content. C'est à peine s'il ne se levait pas de sa chaise pour sauter partout comme un petit fou.

Heero retourna la tête vers son dessin, prenant de nouvelle couleur puis commença à l'appliquer sur son dessin. Il avait encore un petit sourire aux lèvres.

大洋

La cloche venait de sonner quatre heures, l'heure où tous les parents venaient chercher leurs enfants. David Maxwell attendait son fils en compagnie de Taiyô (NDA : Océan. eh oui, c'est ça de passer en boucle 1000 Meere XD) Yuy, la mère d'Heero.

Hélène Maxwell, la mère de Duo, elle, ne pouvait pas venir chercher son fil car elle travaillait à l'hôpital. Le père de Duo par contre, travaillait chez lui. Il était un peu plus disponible que sa femme, donc allait tous les jours chercher son fils à la sortie de l'école. Il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié à Taiyô grâce à leurs fils.

Duo venait souvent chez Heero et vice-versa.

Il était donc l'heure pour les enfants de rentrer chez eux. C'est toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant à voir, des gamins pas plus haut que trois pommes débouler comme des fous pour sauter dans les bras de leurs parents. S'écrasant les uns contre les autres. Et c'était le même spectacle tous les jours.

David rit en voyant une fois de plus ce spectacle, accompagnés de Taiyô. Ils virent rapidement leurs rejettons arriver vers eux. Duo sauta au cou de son père manquant de le faire tomber au sol.

Heero, lui, se plaça à côté de sa mère sans rien faire de plus.

-Okasan (mère/maman) ? Est-ce que je peux aller chez Duo demain ? Pour Halloween ?

Duo lâcha son père pour s'approcher de madame Yuy.

-S'il vous plaît, pour aller chercher les bonbons avec papa.

-ça ne te dérange pas David ?

-Non, ça sera plus amusant. Dit David en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

Taiyô regarda Heero puis finit par accepter.

David et madame Yuy convinrent que le père de Duo et celui-ci iraient chercher Heero vers les cinq heures chez lui puis ils iraient ensemble faire la récolte aux sucreries.

大洋

Heero et sa mère vivaient dans une grande maison au style Japonais très marqué. Il était presque cinq heures, Heero était tout excité à l'idée d'aller chercher des bonbons avec son meilleur ami. Il portait un costume de zorro pour l'occasion et en était très fier car c'est sa mère qui le lui avait fait.

Taiyô le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'Heero allait à la récolte de bonbon et elle était contente de voir son fils dans un état comme celui-ci.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Heero partit tel une fusée, la mère du japonais eut un petit rire avant de le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Hello Heechan ! Fit un petit Duo déguisé en chaperon rouge, son père à côté de lui avec un costume de Dracula qu'il portait admirablement bien selon Heero.

-Konnichiwa ! Dit Heero avant de rejoindre le petit chaperon rouge. C'est rigolo ton costume, pourquoi t'es déguisé en fille ? Demanda avec intérêt le japonais.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'est le petit chaperon rouge. Moi je trouve ça marrant et puis, j'aime bien, le loup il arrive pas à la manger à la fin. C'est marant de porter des jupes, ça fait froid.

-Haaa ! je vois

-J'aime bien ton costume. L'es trop fort Zorro.

-c'est maman qui l'a fait. Dit Heero tout fier.

-Moi aussi.

Pendant que les deux enfants parlaient, les deux parents faisaient de même. Une fois qu'il fût convenu qu'Heero irait ensuite dormir chez les Maxwell, la petite troupe put partir et commencer leur collecte.

大洋

-Des bonbons ou des farces !

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Dit un vieux monsieur en descendant de chez lui à la vitesse d'une tortue. Tenez les enfants

-Merci monsieur ! Dit Duo tout content.

Il était dix neuf heures trente et David voulait prendre le chemin du retour. Heero et Duo avaient tous deux un gros sac plein de bonbons qu'ils avaient récolté. Ils avaient croisé d'autres groupes déguisés pendant leurs quête de bonbons mais c'était eux qui en avaient le plus. Duo en était tout content bien qu'un peu fatigué même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ils avaient pas mal gambadé en deux heures et demie.

Tout le groupe rentra donc et en chemin ils sonnèrent à quelques portes. Quand ils arrivèrent David prit les sacs de bonbons pour les emmener à la cuisine tandis que les enfants montèrent s'amuser dans la chambre avant de souper.

大洋

-Duo !? Duo où es-tu ? Demanda un bel homme d'une vingtaine d'année en traversant la cuisine de la grande maison.

C'était une grande cuisine de couleur claire. Il y avait une table au milieu de la pièce, le garde-manger était à côté du frigidaire, tous deux dans le mur. Plus loin, on pouvait voir une table de cuisson avec une hotte. Sur la tâble il y avait un grand saladier plein de bonbons.

Nous sommes un trente et un octobre, jour d'Hallowwen.

-Je suis là !

Le jeune homme alla dans le grand salon bleu clair, sur le canapé on pouvait voir une personne avec un grande natte, portant les habits du petit chaperon rouge. Le natté tenait un gros album photo entre les mains. Celui-ci releva la tête vers l'autre homme.

Il était grand, les cheveux brun en bataille. Les yeux d'un bleu assez unique en son genre. Il était habillé en Zorro. On pouvait voir que son corps était musclé. Il s'approcha du petit chaperon rouge qui se leva laissant ainsi Zorro s'asseoir avant de s'asseoir lui même sur l'homme masqué avant de l'embrasser.

-Je regardais les photos. Dit Duo avec un sourire aux lèvres. Regarde, là c'était notre premier Halloween ensemble. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi j'étais habillé en fille.

-Je m'en souviens très bien. Et depuis tu as toujours gardé le même costume.

-Oui.

-quand on a eu quatorze tu as commencé à rétrécir la jupe. J'ai bien crû que j'allais tuer les autres gars, ils n'arrêtaient pas de te matter.

Le petit chaperon rouge eut un petit rire.

-Le pire c'est que tu l'as fait !

-Attend, il t'avais mis une main aux fesses alors qu'on était ensemble tu voulais que je réagisse comment ?

-Comme ça. Dit doucement Duo avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son homme.

-Au fait, tu ne l'aurais pas encore remontée cette jupette ? Elle me paraît encore plus courte que l'an dernier. Tu veux que je te saute dessus ou quoi ?

Duo s'approcha de l'oreille d'Heero.

-Je voudrais bien oui.

-Baka

-Oui mais tu m'aimes. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-et oui depuis déjà pas mal de temps en plus.

Un silence se fît, tous les deux perdus dans leurs souvenirs en commun.

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait sept ans que l'on est ensemble ?

-Non j'ai toujours l'impression que c'était hier que l'on à commencé à l'être. Sept ans…

-Oui, sept ans. On a commencé à quinze ans Et depuis on s'est jamais arrêté.

-Je t'aime Heechan

-moi aussi.

-On y va ?

-Oui sinon on ne verra pas le costume de Quatre et je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir parié ça avec Trowa en tout cas je pense que Quatre va se souvenir de cette soirée.

-Tu m'étonnes.

Duo descendit des genoux d'Heero puis ils mirent leur manteau et c'est main dans la main qu'ils sortirent rejoindre leur amis chez Quatre et Trowa.

FIN

Tsuki-no-Shinigami : BON ANNIVERSAIRE CAT !!!! Je l'ai fini !!! je sais il n'est pas super mais c'est dûr de revenir quand on est plus sur le « topic » et que l'on est passé sur un autre. Enfin bref voilà mon cadeau et j'espère ne pas t'avoir deçue Cat . Moi en tout cas j'aime assez l'idée mais ça avait du mal à sortir tout ça Je m'en excuse et j'espère tout de même qu'il n'est pas trop nul !

Kisu à vous en tout cas !!!


End file.
